The Battle Of Love
by fallenwhisperer
Summary: Daisuke and Dark have been seperated and each live their seperate lives as cousins at the school, but Daisuke still hs not won his sacred maiden Risa over and there is a few mysterious strangers to encounter before he will. But is it worth it in the end?
1. Chapter One: The Bad Beginning

The Battle of Love

Chapter 1: The Beginning

_Okay folks. My first story and it is gonna be the bomb. Since this has come out of my head it will not be the same as in the book and I will be introducing some new characters. Whelp… as we like to say on please. _

Daisuke and Dark are sitting on the steps of the library eating their lunch. Krad was in the library and they were waiting for him. It is a nice blue day and things seem to be fine. (But they never usually are, are they? .)

"Dark," asks Daisuke?

"Yea! What Redhead," replies Dark with a smirk on his face?

"Would you just stop calling me that and you know when you used to be one body with me," Daisuke continues?

"Yea, what about it," says Dark with a look of annoyance spreading across his face?

"Well, what exactly did happen between you and Miss Harada to make her ask you out? And why did you say yes when you knew all of my feelings for her? Did you do it deliberately just to annoy me? Answer me please. I need to know," exclaimed Daisuke, almost turning purple with the effort of saying all of that in one breath.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down dude. Let's just take this one question at a time. Well;

Number 1. She saw me at the park and I said hello and that is all that happened between us.

Number 2. I said yes when I knew your feelings because I think Risa is cute and she liked me. I just wanna have some fun.

Number 3. No I didn't do it deliberately to annoy because there are loads of different ways to annoy and stealing your sacred maiden isn't one of them.

There are you happy now," says Dark, almost impatiently.

" No," replies Daisuke, "But it will have to do."

"Urgh," was the only reply that came from Dark.

"Okay. Let's go," says Krad, appearing suddenly behind them holding a mountain high stack of books.

"Yea. Let's go," replied Daisuke and the three of them walked of without noticing the shadow that was watching them.

_It is morning and Riku and Risa are sitting down on the benches outside the school. Daisuke and Dark have just arrived together. This is not an unusual site to others as they have been told that Dark is Daisuke's cousin. Every girl looks up to admire the pair. _

_Of course the girls think Dark is a bit cuter than Daisuke but they do all agree that Daisuke is pretty cute himself too. The girls are all drooling at the two Bishies (I love bishounens) when the bell rings and it is time for everyone to go inside. Again no one notices the strange figure watching from the shadows and following from behind._

"NIWA!" comes a giant yell from somewhere behind Daisuke.

Daisuke turns around only to find Hikaru (don't worry- I made her up) running towards him at full speed.

"Oh no," mutters Daisuke, with loads of sweat drops on his head.

"Niwa, look. I made you some lunch for today," Hikaru calls out, panting a little as she reached him.

She hand s him a little red and gold lunch box and a carrying case and says

"I made it especially for you."

Then blushing madly, she ran off giggling.

Everyone looks at her retreating figure and face faults. They all (including Daisuke ;) ) knewthat she liked him so why does she act so girlish around him.

"Oh look," says Dark, his voice full of scorn, "I think you got a letter as well."

And before Daisuke can even check Dark grabs the letter and reads it.

"Ah hah hahahaaaaahahaah," screams Dark, tears of laughter pouring down his face, "Listen to this _Dear Daisuke, I love you with all my heart and I can't bear the secret_ snort purlease snicker _no longer. Please I am begging you _ahahahah _go out with me. Please say yes or I will be heart broken for the rest-_

"That is **quite** enough thank you very much Dark," yelled Daisuke, his face a deep red with blushing!

All of Daisuke's fans are fuming at the fact that they didn't think of giving him a secret love letter. They all look livid and ready to kill Hikaru and Daisuke notices this and calls out to them, "I'll be seeing you ladies at lunch then," before he walks of with Dark. Before he leaves though, he can't help but smile and sexy smile at them over his shoulder.(can't help myself sometimes)

All the girls sigh with happiness when they saw the smile and all thoughts of murder were pushed out of their head.

Suddenly when everything was peaceful and Daisuke had almost reached his class there was a crashing sound as a window was broken and a mysterious figure stood in the hallway.

"There is a door," says a passing student and is promptly kicked by the stranger.

"Niwa, Daisuke! I have come for you," roared the strangers and launches an attack against Daisuke.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" yells Daisuke and dodges out of the way.

"I have come for **you**. Because of what you did to me all those years ago," Screeches the stranger and launches another attack.

_Oh dear! sorry it is a bit short but it is my first time so gimme a break...Who is this frightful new character in the story? Find out next chapter. And please Review. Thank you. I would to see what you have written. :p Ja! (bye) Fallen._


	2. Chapter 2: Mysterious Stranger, Hidden P...

**The Battle of Love**

Chapter 2: Mysterious Stranger, Hidden past

_Everyone in the hallway is staring at the stranger who has just hopped through the window and kicked someone in the stomach._

_Daisuke is looking puzzled and Dark is looking bored. The figure is suddenly silhouetted by a giant shadow. It is Mr. Tanaka (_made him up my self). _His giant body suddenly seizes the character and refuses to let go. The person begins to cry. Everyone face faults._

"Put me down," squeaks the person indignantly.

Everyone looks at the figure when its hood falls down to reveal a 12-year-old girl with a pout on her face. (o.O what is going on in my mind?)

"Niwa, Daisuke! I have come for you," the girl shrieks again, right before Mr. Tanaka calmly shakes her and asks her what her name is.

"Ok, Ok! My name is Layla Tensai, and I have come to destroy you Daisuke, Niwa. For what you did to me," she shrieks wildly again and jumps out of Mr. Tanaka's hands and lunges at Daisuke's throat.

Dark quickly intervenes and puts an arm protectively around Daisuke's shoulder and says to the girl, "If you even harm one hair on Daisuke's head I will personally see that he is the last person you touch."

And with saying that he stalks of still holding Daisuke.

Once they were round the corner Dark turns to Daisuke and says "What have you done to her?"

"I dunno! One minute I'm going to class with you and the next minute she comes crashing through the window trying to kill me," replies Daisuke despairingly.

"Don't worry," says Dark, "I'll protect you." Then he gave Daisuke a hug and they finally when to class.

It was after school and the gang (Daisuke, Dark, Riku, and Risa) were at the park enjoying a nice after noon of fun. They were walking over the bridge when suddenly a silhouetted figure appeared in front of them.

"There is no teacher to save you to save you no, pretty boy," it shrieked and lunged at Daisuke.

Dark throws out a kick at the stranger but he misses as the stranger dodges by showing an impressive skill of martial arts.

"I thought I told you to leave Daisuke alone, you stupid child," he said angrily.

"This is none of your business, damn bishie," backfired Layla.

"He is my cousin so it is my business, child prossie," he yelled.

Soon the two were arguing and had completely forgotten about Daisuke.

"Why do you want to beat me up so much," he enquired to Layla?

"I want to beat you up because of what you did to me all those years ago," Layla shrieks again.

"Tell me what I did to you all those years ago," said Daisuke impatiently.

"How could you forget. I have never forgotten you. I will tell you the story to refresh your memory.

_**Begin flashback**_

_It was around three years ago when I was nine almost becoming ten. I was in the back garden with you. You were 11 almost twelve and you used to come around all the time. We were engaged to be married and you and I were always talking about how happy we would be._

"_Layla-Chan. When we are married I will take really good care of you and I will never leave you," SD Daisuke said._

"_I'm glad. And I promise I will never leave you either. I promise to be the best wife and I will keep the house tidy," SD Layla replied happily._

_Then came that fateful day._

"_Lay-Chan, I never want to speak to you again. Go away never come back," SD Daisuke yells._

"_Dai-kun! No! What are you saying? Dai-kun I love you," SD Layla says tears running down her face, "I could never leave you!" She flings herself on him but his face remains hard._

"_Get off me rotten wench," he says gruffly and pushes her down the stairs, "You are pathetic, not worth my time."_

_Then he goes out into the garden and there, standing under the cherry blossom tree, is a beautiful girl picking of a flower and gently tucking it in her hair._

"_Dai-kun! Come over here. What are you doing with that little girl? Are we still going out tonight," said the girl?_

"_Yea," SD Daisuke replies and walks off holding the girls hands. Before they leave he turns around and says to SD Layla, "Leave here! Don't ever come back. The engagement is off!" Then the couple disappear from sight._

_Scene fades away when we see SD Layla crying in her hands._

"For that, I will never forgive you," screams Layla and whips out a katana, "Prepare to die Daisuke!"

She lunges and Daisuke isn't able to dodge in time.

_O.o What is going on here? Will Daisuke be all right? Find out next chapter! This chapter was slightly longer. Well RR please._

_Fallen_


	3. Chapter 3: A Life Saved Is A Life Lost

**The Battle of Love**

**Chapter 3: A Life Saved IsA Life Lost**

_Hey everyone! I am back again! Long time no see and speak! lol! Hope you like this chapter! R&R._

* * *

The gang (Dark, Daisuke, Riku, Risa) are all staring dumbstruck at the girl named Layla in front of them. She has just told them she was Daisuke's fiancée whom he had carelessly chucked aside and gone of with another maiden and now she wants revenge. Layla has just lunged herself at Daisuke while holding a katana and he is unable to move out of the way in time. 

"This time you will not get away," she screams madly and lunges at the petrified Daisuke.

"No," screams Risa and throws herself in front of the Katana.

The katana pierces her heart and she falls to the ground. There is silence as everyone, including Layla herself, stares at the katana in Risa's chest.

"Nooooooo," Daisuke yells in lament, "I will never forgive you for this!"

Suddenly, there is a glowing black mist surrounding them all and Daisuke is surrounded by blindingly white light. He is whispering something but they cannot hear him and then, all of a sudden, lightning appears and strikes Layla. She falls to the ground in a dead faint and the luminous white sheen around Daisuke is transferred to Risa's bleeding and dieing body.

"Are you okay Risa? Speak to me," says Daisuke in a worried and miserable tone.

"I feel strangely better," says Risa sitting up on the hard tarmac.

"I didn't know you could do that," said Dark.

"Well, there is a lot of things you don't know about me, oh counterpart self," replies Daisuke with a smile darting playfully around his lips

"I'd like to get to know you better then," says Dark.

"Kay," replies Daisuke.

Risa sits up and looks about her. She remembers throwing herself in front of the katana but how come she doesn't have a wound. She tries to stand but the shock of having a wound and then it disappearing had taking it's toll on her mind and she was forced to sit down again.

She was just looking around for Riku, when strong arms picked her up. She looks up; only to find that it was Daisuke's arms she was in. She blushes.

Why am I blushing, she thinks?

" Don't worry everything will be all right," Daisuke says reassuringly.

They walk off into the night, with the gang following solemnly behind.

* * *

_It is a brand new day for the gang and it is Saturday. Usually they go to school but today they decided not to (Saturday school is optional in some schools). They are in a park. Daisuke is walking with Risa but they are not saying anything. Dark is behind them walking with Riku. The too of them are talking so merrily they don't notice the sombre mood of Risa and Daisuke._

Why do I feel this way? Risa asks in her head. Why is it every time I think of him my heart starts to race as if I have just done a marathon?

Risa shakes her head and looks around at the scenery. She spotted a pretty flower and walked towards it. A figure hops out from the bushes. It is Layla.

"Kyaaaaaaaah," screams Risa. Daisuke appears at her side in a flash.

"What do you want Layla," yells Daisuke standing protectively in front of Risa.

"I want to apologise," she says, bowing low to the ground so her head touched the floor. "I said that I would not harm another person but you or else I would commit Sepuku. And I have harmed your friend so I must do my deed. In honour of your friend I permit you to watch and scorn.

(Sepuku A ritual of beheading yourself because of a broken promise or misdeed)

Daisuke's eyes open in shock and horror.

"YOU CAN'T COMMIT SEPUKU! AND IF YOU DO I WILL CERTAINLY NOT WATCH AND SCORN," he screams.

"I will do as I promised and I promised I would so I shall." She says determinedly.

Layla takes her sword by the hilt from her scabbard and rest her head on a stone. She lifts her right hand in the air and let's the sword hover above her neck. A single diamond tear rolls down her cheek and falls off the end of her chin. She let's her hand drop.

"Noooooooooooo," screams Daisuke!

* * *

_Well folks, that's it for this chapter. A lot of drama in this one, even I can't wait for the next chapter. Sorry for taking so long to update but a lot of stuff has been coming up and I haven't been able to come around to updating but I've done it now so forgiveness please. Well, as usually I ask you to R&R (read and review) Thank you. . _


	4. Chapter 4: Engaged? Broken Vows?

The Battle Of Love

Chapter 4: Engaged? Broken Vows

_Well, the beginning of a new chapter and I need to find out what will happen to Layla! Has she really beheaded herself? Let's find out in this new chapter._

"Noooooooooooo!" yelled Daisuke as Layla brought down the katana.

There was a loud smack and a thunk as sword connected with wood. Daisuke opened his eyes (he had closed his eyes) and gasped in astonishment. Dark had grabbed Layla's hand and directed her katana onto the side of the wood.

"Don't do sht like that. Daisuke ain't up for all that blood and gore stuff, kay?" he said to her.

"I'm sorry," mumbles Layla to Daisuke and the gang.

"And you were just blabbering on about how you loved him. Yet you don't expect him to love you back if you have no head and are buried 6 feet under the ground, do you?" he asks her.

"No, I'm sorry. It's just I swore to my family I would marry the man I love and if I don't marry Daisuke that means I would have lied to my parents which means I would have brought disgrace and dishonour and misfortune on my family. And I don't want that to happen because I would know it was all my fault and-" she began.

"STOP! You **do** go on don't you? Jeez… you will not bring mishonour and crap on your family okay? Just you don't marry Daisuke here. I mean many girls don't love him and they've lived so far. Besides, what are you… like twelve or somethink." yelled Dark interrupting Layla.

"Calm down Dark, its okay." Said Daisuke to Dark.

"No its not. This girl just comes along blithering on about engagements and sepuku. I just want us to be happy without the hassle of a twelve-year-old idiot," said Dark angrily.

Then Dark storms off into the park leaving puzzled twins and a confused Daisuke behind.

"Now look what you've done. You are an evil stupid stupid ignorant stupid little tatty-" Daisuke began to say but then broke down into tears.

"Daisuke, what's wrong. Is it something I did? What did I do wrong? Tell me so I can make it right." cried Layla also bursting into tears

"I never left you. That girl I was with forced me to leave you. She said if I didn't she would hurt you and I was afraid of you getting hurt so I played along with her and told you I was with someone else. The expression on your face that day nearly broke my heart. I'm sorry for all that you have suffered and now you know the truth you can hear the whole story," Daisuke said heavily, and began to tell his tale.

Begin Flashback

SD Daisuke is strolling in a park. He is on his way to his house to meet Layla. There is a girl on the swing and Daisuke doesn't notice her until she falls off the swing right in front of him.

Because he has been brought up to be respectable and respectful he helps the girl up and asks her if she's okay. He wipes her tears away with his handkerchief and gets up to leave when the girl grabs his hand.

SD Girl Um…. Will you be my boyfriend?

SD Daisuke Huh… what?

SD Girl Will you be my boyfriend? You were kind to me so I like you.

SD Daisuke I'm sorry but I am kinda engaged already to a really pretty and nice girl whom I happen to like **very** much.

He says this in a really strong voice full of emotion but he is not embarrassed.

SD Girl What! Well… who is this lucky girl then?

SD Daisuke (completely ignorant of the danger) oh. Her name is Layla Tensai. I'm off to meet her now. Well bye.

He then walks off and leaves girl.

He arrives home before Layla and is sitting on the swing when he hears a girls voice asking for him and he thinks it's Layla and runs to greet her when he sees the girl from the park.

FB Daisuke's mother Daisuke… your friend Sky is hear.

SD Sky Hello **Daisuke**. Shall we go into the garden?

She takes Daisuke's arm and marches him into the garden.

SD Sky If you do not tell that other girl to get lost I will do something to her so horrible you wont be able to believe it. Understand? Good… when she comes I shall be picking flowers and sitting on the swing listening to every word you say so don't try to warn her.

She then goes about the garden making a daisy chain.

SD Daisuke gasp

The is another doorbell ring and another girl's voice and then SD Layla appears around the corner in her blue flower kimono. She is smiling until she sees the other girl in the back of the garden and she looks confused.

SD Daisuke Go away Layla… I don't want you! I'm too old for you. I have found someone better.

SD Sky who is that Daisuke darling. Is she one of your friends?

SD Daisuke she was just leaving.

SD Layla WHY? sob. And then she runs off.

End flashback

"And that's how it happened," concluded Daisuke.

"You mean you still loved me when you sent me away?" she asked him.

"Exactly, but I thought you would've never forgiven me and I decided to move on but I have never forgotten you and then all of a sudden you come back and try to kill me and I feel like the most horrible person on earth," he says looking straight at her.

"I **still** love you!" she cries and jumps on him giving a soft kiss.

"And **I** still love you," he replies kissing her again.

Risa feels her body temperature rising. How dare that girl who had almost kill her kiss Daisuke? Daisuke was hers and hers alone. She was going to get Layla if it was the last thing she did.

After all, she wasn't nicknamed Sky for nothing.

_And that concludes my longest but most surprising chapter yet. Why was Dark angry? Daisuke and Layla still love each other? And what is this lark about Risa's nickname being Sky? All (no wait) **some** shall be revealed in the next chapter of The Battle of Love. _

_Fallen_

_p.s. Do I detect a little bit of yaoi between Daisuke and Dark. Dunno whether I will do that but we'll see. Can't give a way a great ending. Chow. . _


	5. Chapter 5

**The Battle Of Love**

_Chapter 5: All Hallows Eve- Spook_

_Yea… I'm back! And I'm loaded with ideas… after the shock of last chapter I guess I'm a pretty imaginative girl. I will continue to bring on the surprises so don't lose interest in the story all right! R&R please!_

* * *

It is the afternoon on a Saturday. The gang are heading to their last lesson.

The hallway is noisy with the busy bustling of other students.

Daisuke is walking down the hallway next to Risa and Riku. They are carrying a stack of books each to the staff room. Daisuke is struggling slightly and trips over and his stack of books. Risa and Riku stops and ask Daisuke if he needs any help.

"No you guys go on ahead, I'll pack up things here and get them to the staff room when I can ok?" he said blushing slightly at his display of clumsiness.

Ok! See ya later Dai!" said Riku and Risa walking off and giggling slightly.

Daisuke is struggling to pick up the book but he soon manages it and sets off for the staff room. When he gets there the room is empty.

They must have been here already thought Daisuke.

He set about putting the books away in their correct places. Just then Dark stepped out of the shadows.

"Do you need any help Red?" he asked.

"No! I am fine! And please **STOP** calling me RED!" said Daisuke already annoyed even though Dark had only been in the room for 5 seconds.

"Ok Red! But I'll help you anyway."

Dark moved over and stood next to Daisuke and helped him to put up the books on higher shelves. While they were doing this, Daisuke began to notice things about Dark. Like the way his pink lips curved into a small smile when he did something important. The way his eyes twinkled mysteriously. He was so enraptured that he did not notice Dark stare at him and walk over to him until the last moment.

He started blushing a bit at the ferocity of his stare. But Dark was not laughing. Dark stared at Daisuke with his intense violet eyes. Dark bent over and whispered softly in Daisuke's ears.

"I …. You!" and then he bent over Daisuke's face, his dark hair falling over Daisuke's face and ………

* * *

Sorry folks but that's all for now… tune in next time and find out what happens. Okay. CLIFF HANGER! 


	6. Halloween Special

_The Battle Of Love_

The Bonfire Night Special: 

_I know in only some parts of Japan they celebrate bonfire night so bare with me._

* * *

The night was young. The gang were all spread out around on the rooftop of a building overlooking the field where the bonfire and fireworks were going to be held. It was the best spot for viewing the fireworks and Daisuke wanted the mood and setting to be perfect for when he told his feelings to Risa Hirada. Risa Hirada was laying in-between Dark and her twin sister Riku. Daisuke was laying at the edge of the roof next to Riku with his head in his hands wandering how he should ask her out when Dark came and lay down next to him.

As usual Daisuke felt the usual rush of his heart when the dark haired boy came near him and he felt his face flush. _What the hell? Why do I feel this way?_ And as usual he was left completely bewildered.

* * *

_eheh bare with me just got my account back lol! thanx for your reviews._


	7. Chapter 6: A New Discovery

The Battle Of Love

A/N: After waiting so long and patiently here is the 6th chapter of which I am sure you will all appreciate. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any bit of DNAngel coz if I did I would be one happy chappy but it ain't so deal with it. Don't own, don't sue that's the way the world goes round k? Get it? Got it? GOOD!

* * *

"Wh-hat?" stammered Daisuke, his heart pounding a mile a minute. _Did he just say what I think he said?_

Daisuke looked up into Dark's eyes and found himself drowning in those violet orbs. Dark's eyes seemed to mist over with some kind of emotion Daisuke didn't recognise but there was something familiar about it. What it was though, he just couldn't put his finger on it. Then it clicked. Lust. The expression in Dark's was lust. And not just a hint of it but pure open-faced lust and all that lust was focused on him. Daisuke couldn't help it: he practically melted into Dark's arms.

"D-dark," he called, practically moaning the older boys name as he bent down to kiss him. However Satoshi, who was on the other side of the door drew in a sharp breath and called out, "Daisuke, are you alright in there."

"S-satoshi," Daisuke stammered. _Boy am I doing a lot of stammering today. Ha. _"Yea I'm fine, I'll be out in a sec, k?"

Dark growled under his breath. **_Damn, Satoshi got in the way again. He seems to be doing that a lot lately… I shall have to stop that or else I might think he was interested in Daisuke. Damn him and Krad, those bastards._**

Daisuke walked out of the room resembling a giant cherry tomato with Dark following behind managing to look peeved and smug at the same time. (o.O)

Satoshi looked at Dark and smiled a smug smile and smirked in an evil way, which had Dark even more peeved and less smug than before.

Slipping a note into Satoshi's hand, Dark grabbed Daisuke round the waist, stuck his tongue out at Satoshi, snuggled Daisuke and flew of using With as his wings.

Satoshi glanced at the note and frowned before he ripped it into pieces and threw it in the bin then walked of home thinking of Daisuke.

As the paper pieces fluttered to settle on the bottom of the rubbish bin the words slowly detached themselves from the page glowing dimly for a second before vanishing. They said, "By the end of this week I will have stolen the thing you treasure most… Daisuke's heart."

The last rays of the sun had disappeared as night rapidly approached.

* * *

_Sorry at how short it was this time but I thought it would be cute to show this chapter this short as it shows how much Satoshi loves Daisuke. Don't worry, Krad's big moment will appear soon enough but now before I give it away, I bid you all adieu!_

_xXxXx FallenxXxXx_


End file.
